Oops! Wrong Raven!
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Just some random little conversation that popped into my head that I had with the Mad Hatter, so I decided to post it. It's really, REALLY short, but even though it says complete, I may add more too it later on if I come up with anything else. XD Doubt it needs it, but Rated M to be safe!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Batman: The Animated Series or the DC characters. I only own my awesome insanity. But if I DID own anything, I'd soooooooooooooo want Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter), Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) and Edward Nygma (The Riddler) simply because I could have more fun with them! XD**

**Author Note(s): Yeah... this popped up in my head and I figured I'd post it so I could FINALLY say I finished/completed a fanfic! XD YAY ME! And to those wondering, NO this is NOT _THAT_ Batman: TAS Fanfic. Lmfao this is just some nonsense that popped into my head and I decided to corrupt the world with! XD **

* * *

"Oops! Wrong Raven!"

Mad Hatter: "Why IS a raven like a writing desk?"

Me: "~wasn't really paying attention~ Because Beastboy did Raven and he did her on the desk, so in a way they both got laid on?"

Mad Hatter: "O.O;; oh dear!"

Me: "Oh! You weren't talking about THAT Raven were you?"  
Mad Hatter: "Uhm... No... No I wasn't."

Me: "Uh... Poe wrote on both."  
Mad Hatter: "~claps happily and seems to forget what I said before~ Yay!"

Me: "O-oookay then..."

~The End~

* * *

"The Riddle of the E-mail"

The Riddler had just recieved an e-mail a few days ago that was full of all sorts of fun riddles! He'd forgotten who had sent him the e-mail, but all the same, he went around asking everyone the riddles from the e-mail! And no one had been able to answer even one, much to his delight! And at last, he came to my house to bother me and try to show off his intellect.

Riddler: "Riddle me this! If there were no food left, what could people do?"

Me: "Country people could eat their forest preserves and city people could eat their traffic jams."

Riddler: ~Is taken aback and blinks before recovering his cocky composure, thinking I got lucky.~ "Correct... WHat occurs when two oxen bump into each other?"

Me: "An oxident (as in accident)."

Riddler: "Well... That one was pretty easy..."

Me: ~Smiles politely.~ "Okay, shoot me another one then."

Riddler: ~Frowns.~ "Take one out and scratch my head, I am now black but once was red. What am I?"

Me: "A match."

Riddler: ~His frown deepened.~ "Okay... That was an easy one as well... Prepare for some really tough ones!"

Me: ~blinks in confusion.~ "Uh... Okay...?"

Riddler: "What has 4 legs and only one foot?"

Me: "A bed."

Riddler: ~His annoyance getting worse as his questions come out faster and with growing force behind his words.~ "You have the misfortune to own an unreliable clock. This one loses exactly 24 minutes every hour. It is now showing 3:00am and you know that is was correct at midnight, when you set it. The clock stopped 1 hour ago, what is the correct time now?"

Me: ~Thinks for a second.~ "6:00am: since the clock is losing 24 minutes every hour, for every real hour that has passed, the clock will only show 36 minutes. Since the clock shows 3:00am, we know that 180 clock minutes have passed. This therefore equals 300 real minutes and hence 5 hours. The clock stopped 1 hour ago and the time must now be 6.00am. QED."

Riddler: ~thinking "DAMN YOU!"~ "I am that which is hunted, and this panes me. Do you dig, Stone? What am I?"

Me: "A Quarry."

So, this goes on for about ten minutes or so...

Riddler: ~for some reason yelling at the top of his voice as he glares at me.~ "What is the difference between a fish and a piano?"

Me: "You can't tuna fish."

Riddler: "GAH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERY SINGLE ONE? NO ONE ELSE GOT THEM! NO ONEEEE!" ~He looks like he is about to cry as he throws his tantrum.~

Me: ~I blink and stare at him in disbelief before I fall out laughing hysterically.~

Riddler: "WHAT? WHAT IS SOOO FUNNY?"

Me: "Ahahahahahah! Okay, okay. MY turn. Riddle me this genius: Who do you think SENT you that e-mail?" ~Continues laughing.~

Riddler: ~Stares blankly, having just been unknowingly pwn'd by his own ego and then facepalms.~ "BLAST!"

~The end~ LOL!


End file.
